A Prince Of Desert
by Val
Summary: A look in Yamcha's childhood: why he leaves in the desert and how he met Puar... Please review.


The little boy was playing with a fake sword, his father's gift for his sixth birthday. He really liked that sword, it was a big one, made with wood. The kid was making some arms' moves with it. Then he saw a young woman coming toward him.  
  
- Come on, Waï, play with me! he said, with a chaming smile.  
- Sorry, bro, but I don't have the time... Later, maybe...  
  
He looked at his sister. She was caring some logs that seemed quite heavy.  
  
- I'll help you then! said the little boy.  
- Thanks, Yam-chan, you're a good boy. Here, take one.  
- I can take two! I'm big, now, and strong!  
- Sure you are, lil' bro. You're my Desert's Prince.  
- I love ya, Waï!  
  
Waï smiled. Yam was so naive, so young... He had difficulties with caring his log but he really wanted to help her and it touched her. He even helped her preparing the lunch. Then their father arrived, visibly drunk.  
  
- Waï! Yam! How is it that I'm not already served! You lazy brats! Do you need some butt kick?  
- No, father, murmured the two siblings, terrified.  
- Hurry, then! Do you have rock instead of brain or what?!  
  
Waï pushed her brother aside and served his father. He was usually a good man but when he was drunk, he was terribly violent. While he was eating, he was starring at his son and daughter, thoughtful. When he'd finished his lunch, he got up and walked to Yam.  
  
- Waï? he said, starring at Yam.  
- Father?  
- Take care of him.  
- Uh... Sure, father.  
- I'll leave you tomorrow, kids.  
- We know, father, you leave each day for work...  
- No, no! Shut up! I can't keep that fucking job any longer! I have to travel; I must leave this damned desert! Waï, you're old enough, now, I leave.  
- ... Y... Yes, father...  
- But, otousan! said Yam.  
- Shut up, brat. You're not a baby anymore. You'll help your sister! If I ever come back, I wanna be proud of you. Understood?  
  
Yam couldn't believe his ears, but he felt that he had no choice.  
  
- Understood, father...  
- So now, you're a man, Yam. Never cry, be strong.  
- Yes, father...  
- Go sleep now, brat.  
- Yes, father, good night...  
  
Yam ran to his bed. He didn't understand why his father was leaving them. His mother was dead since two years and he already started to forget her. And now, his father wanted to leave? Yam felt tears filling his eyes and hid his face in his pillow. " You're a man, Yam. Never cry, be strong. "Strong... Sure I'll be, otousan, sure I won't cry anymore. You'll be proud of me. I'll protect Waï from anything and I'll never leave her like you."  
  
  
~~TWO YEARS LATER~~  
  
- Yam-chan, please, if you don't help me, go play away!  
- I don't play, Waï! I train!  
- Ok, but go train outside, please.  
- Oh... Ok...  
  
Yam walked out of the house and lifted his eyes to the road : he saw some men coming toward him and got excited.  
  
- Waï! There is visitors! Waï!  
- I heard, Yam-chan. Go to them, ask what they want and be...  
- I know, I know!  
  
The young boy ran to the travelers, more like jumping than running.  
  
- Good day, he said, smiling.  
- Little boy, simply said one of the men. Who lives there, please?  
- My big sister and I! Why are you in the desert, sires?  
- We must travel by here to rejoin our master.  
- Which master?  
- You don't need to know that, little boy.  
- Could your sister give us something to drink? asked another man, who was caring a strange box.  
- Sure, follow me!  
  
The men smiled to each other, glad that this kid was so naive. Waï went out of the house before they arrived.  
  
- Eh, pretty, I wanna drink something from ya! yelled one of the men.  
- Sorry, this is not a pub, said Waï, a little bit nervous but decided.  
- But you're cruel, pretty, we're thirsty and tired!  
- Well, keep being, I don't care.  
- Waï, why? asked Yam.  
- Yeah, why? asked another man.  
  
Waï was very nervous. She tried to take Yam into the house, but he was too far of her. A man approached, badly smiling.  
  
- Let us go in, honey, we won't eat you!  
- No!  
  
The man took Waï's arm and pushed her in the house, laughing.  
  
- Waï! yelled Yam, panicked.  
- No, Yam-chan! Run away! Yam-cha...  
  
He didn't hear her because one of the men knocked him off. He felt on the ground, unconscious.  
  
~~  
  
When he woke up, the little boy had lost his memory. A small house, empty, in the middle of a desert... The house was half destroyed...  
  
- What happened here? ... Who... Am I? I don't remember anything...  
  
Then he saw a box, near of the house. He opened it. Something jumped out and he screamed.  
  
- Don't be afraid of me.  
  
The little boy opened his eyes very wide : a kitty was floating just in front of him.  
  
- Did... Did you talk?  
- Yes. My name is Puar. I won't hurt you, don't worry.  
- Oh... I... I don't remember who I am, Puar...  
- You don't remember anything?  
  
He thought a moment. After a while, he remembered some voices... "Never cry, be strong..." "You're my Desert's Prince..." "...Yamcha!! " That scream...  
  
- Yamcha... Someone called me like that... But I don't remember who did...  
  
He tried very hard to remember. The blue cat was just patiently starring at him.  
  
Suddenly, an image popped up in the boy's mind : a young woman, very beautiful, scared, yelling his name, holding out her hand at him...  
  
- This woman...  
  
He felt on his knees. The cat approached, worry. He saw tears falling from the boy's face to the ground.  
  
- I'm... Yamcha, he murmured. I... I am the Desert's Prince and I have to be strong. I had to protect someone but... I failed...  
  
He got up, dried his tears and turned his face to Puar.  
  
- I'll stay here, he said. Do you want to stay?  
- Sure!  
  
Yamcha nodded with a smile. He looked at the house, went into. He saw a big sword on the floor, a real one, and raised it, even if it was very heavy.  
  
- I'll be the best, Puar. I'll be the strongest and no one will ever be able to defeat me. I won't let down anybody again. I'm a Prince, I'll rule over this desert, I'll protect it! Nobody... Nobody will ever hurt me.  
- You know, Yamcha, you're kust a kid...  
- And so? I felt like if I'd pass all my life here. It's my kingdom, you know, I must stay... It will be hard, but I'll stay and I'll be the strongest Prince of Desert ever been!  
  
End 


End file.
